This invention relates to covers for indoor house plants that are to be used as a temporary measure when the plants cannot be watered or sprayed for an extended period of time.
Usually, when one wanted to be sure that their indoor house plants would be properly watered and/or sprayed during a period of absence such as a vacation, it was necessary either to transport all of the plants to another house where proper care could be given or a person would be authorized to enter the residence for the purpose of caring for the plants. Neither alternative worked well since in the former situation, the change in environment could seriously affect the plants while in the latter situation, the person employed to care for the plants would not always be diligent in his responsibilities.
There thus exists a need for an inexpensive device that is easy to use and will keep plants watered for a long period of time witout the need for constant care.